


Don't look at me like that

by dumb_lesbian420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_lesbian420/pseuds/dumb_lesbian420
Summary: A really, really, like extremely short inner monologue about why Dean yells at Cas so much
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Don't look at me like that

Don’t look at me like that

Not if you’re just gonna look away

Disappear the second I turn around

I won’t let you break my heart 

Again

It hurts more than ever

When it’s _you_ who leaves

So I’ll yell 

Every time you come back

And you’ll keep your distance

Now you can’t get to me

(But you do)

It’s easier than letting you love me 

Because I can’t stop myself 

From loving you back

But if you don’t know

Then I can pretend 

That I’m not _gone_ for you

So stop staring

Because your eyes are too damn pretty

Because when you watch me like that

I forget

All of it

And I don't care what you did

I just care that you're back

I just want you... 

So you'll have to look away first


End file.
